The Pokemon Corruption
by Sylvas
Summary: I'm just a normalish teen living with an abusive brother. And then I get the not so normal chance to go to the Pokémon world and start life again. I also get to end a war and all that sort of stuff. I live with a voice in my head and I'm apparently not quite human. What could go wrong?
1. I'm out of this world

Me: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of this story. This is a test for me considering I haven't written a story like this before. So please review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy. Now on to the disclaimer.

Ben: MagykFyre doesn't own anything about Pokemon. He only owns his own OC's, oh and the songs those he wrote himself so he has permissions over them.

Me: Yes, yes you are going to a different world.

Ben: Oh well, at least it isn't the other story in his head, it looks like it hurts.

Me: I have plans for that one as well.

Mew: I want a cookie *does puppy eyes of DOOM*

* * *

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

'_That other voice in my head'_

_'**Others thinking to me**'_

'Statistics (pokedex like)'

* * *

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

*Beep* *Beep*

***Beeeeeee**-**SMASH***

"Alright, alright I'm up." I groaned as I rolled out of bed... and fell straight onto the floor. "Oww." I groaned as I got up. In my normal fasion I stumbled over to my dressing table and got dressed. '

_Well what else were you going to do?'_ My conscious said.

"Oh I don't know, build a bomb. Set fire to the rain." I muttered sarcastically to myself.

'_You do know it is impossible to set fire to the rain.'_ The voice argued with me.

"Actually there are chemicals and elements which will burst into flames when they are touching water so I just send some of that up into the sky and it will burst into flames in the rain, therefore setting fire to the rain." I argued back under my breath. I could imagine the voice going off to sulk in some random part of my head. "Now today is... what is today?" I mused walking over to my computer. Booting it up I saw it was Tuesday, the 13th of April or 13/04. I had only one new message, which was weird considering I usually had at least three. 1 Facebook alert and 2 Fanfiction messages, at _least_. But I just had this one message titled: Do you want to be the best?

Now the average person would answer straight away 'yea... duh' but it depends on what this is talking about. I opened the email and it wrote:

Do you want to be the very best,

The best that ever was

To travel with your best friends

That aid you in your cause

Do you want to catch them all

To be a master of them all

And that was it. Literally six lines from the Pokémon theme song. And many people when asked these things would go 'yes' to all of them but in reality once it happens you don't want it anymore. I didn't particularly want to be the best that ever was, I did want to travel with friends that helped me. I _don't_ want to catch or be the master of them all. Never ever would I want that. A. because it is a _lot_ of Pokémon to take care of individually and B. I don't want to catch over 1000 species of Pokémon for them just to sit there in my box. There was just no point.

Anyway, I have other things to do so I closed my Emails and went on facebook to see if anything had happened while I was asleep. Apparently whilst I was asleep all of the accounts on the games I play had suddenly been ranked up and upgraded. I was now a legend in all of them and I had everything I could want on them, or at least from other peoples perspective. I just deleted the game and checked the next... and the next... and the next. I mean seriously all of the games I had played had been changed so I was the one on top. So that I was the master.

I was sooo bored. I mean what is the point in doing something just for you to have it completed for you in a day. There was no journey, no learning, no nothing. I heard a crack of thunder soon afterwards and a bout of cursing came from downstairs. My older brother, who was 18, barged into my room.

"OK how the fuck did you get to level 100 before I did. I had 3 _months_ head start on you on that game and you already have it maxed out. How come on, tell me how?" He shouted at me. I flinched slightly from the loudness of his voice.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered out, seeing his look of anger darken.

"Your lying" He said through gritted teeth. "You must be lying. Tell me god damn it." He shouted at me as he slapped me across the face. A bolt of lightning struck in the garden outside our house and the winds picked up. Howling around the house. "And another thing, how is it that our parents always favoured you over me, huh. If I remember correctly you were ADOPTED *slap*, so why wasn't **I** the one being pampered huh." By this point in time I was cowering on the floor. My 'brother' advanced towards me and his ankle brushed against an open wire.

*crack* I heard as the bulbs exploded, the smell of burning flesh filled the air as my 'brother' started to jerk uncontrollably. His eyes rolled back into his head as he fell to the floor, dead. I checked his pulse just to make sure, defiantly dead. I pitied him somewhat, even though he hurt me sometimes he was still my big brother.

Looking at my clock I saw it was only 11am in the morning. "Far too early for someone to die in my opinion." I muttered as I walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

_'Yes but really 2 people die every second so he was just one of them.'_ The voice said. And when he put it that way it didn't really seem so bad. I don't really miss him anyway, I don't really have anyone to miss in this world. '**_So you want to be the best, like no-one ever_ was**' a new voice started in my head. It seemed to pause for my response. "No, no thank you." I responded out loud, knowing that I must look pretty insane talking to myself but I didn't really care.

'**_To travel with your friends, that aid you in your_ cause.**' It continued in a more singsong voice. "Well this is Mew... new, I meant new." I stuttered trying to correct myself, I heard a giggle in my head. "Anyway, yes I would like friends. I would definitely like at least 1 friend that helped me.

'_**Do you want to catch them all, be the master of them**_** all?**' It finished its voice becoming higher pitched and more child like. "No, I could never be the master of 1000's of people and by people I'm including Pokémon. And I certainly wouldn't want to catch them all, I just wouldn't be able to care for them all." I finished.

'_**Do you want to save those who need saving and end the war between species?**'_ The voice said reverting into a high childish voice. I was just stunned, this shit was getting deep. "Uhh." '_**So you will**_**?**' It asked hopefully. Weird thing was I couldn't tell if it was male or female, didn't really matter but I kind of wanted to refer to 'it' as 'him' or 'her' or by a name would be even better.

'_And don't we know it'_ the voice said in my head. '_This is impossible by the way. I think its just a figment of your imagination that's doing this.'_ It denying that the other voice in my head was real. '_**Hey I am real**,' _the other voice argued back, I could almost see it pouting. '_**And I can prove**_** it**' it continued as a small pink light started to fluctuate in-front of me. It grew slightly larger and a bit brighter so that I had to look away. When the light faded I looked back to find a Mew there.

'Mew - The New Species Pokémon Height: 2 foot 4 inches

Gender: Male Tail length: 1 foot 11 inches

Age: Unknown Name: Unknown

Stats: Unknown

Trainer: Not applicable

End Pokémon analysis'

Flashed up around mew, green lines stemmed from each one and highlighted parts of Mews body. '_Well that was informative.'_ The voice said in my head sarcastically.

"Well at least we know that 'it' is a 'he'. Rather than calling him a she from the body colour." I retorted. The Mew seemed a little stunned, personally I think that he finds it fun to correct people that think that he is a she.

'_**How did you know I was a**_** he?' **He asked me cocking his head to the side. '_**Usually everyone assumes I'm a girl and I find it fun to see the reaction on their face when they find I'm**_** not.**' He finished

"Told you." I said to the voice in my head. '_Yea yea you were right once.'_ It finished grumpily. I decided to hold the information about the weird eyesight trick back, "I kind of heard a masculine inflection to your voice. So I went with the hunch." I said lying through my teeth.

'_**And I'm a flying Tauros. That's a load of shit and we both know**_** it.**' He finished his more playful voice dropping to more of an annoyed tone, but with his high pitched voice it was just comical. I wasn't really surprised at the vocabulary considering that I know better than to judge a book by its cover. '_**But never mind that, will you help me. You could save thousands of lives by helping. If not for me then for the innocents caught up in the battle. Be warned however, once you are there you can never come back. I'm kind of stretching the rules as it is just talking to**_** you.**'

'_I vote we stay here and ignore the pink flying animal in favour of trying to recover our lives. I personally think the whole lot of this is a hallucination.'_ The voice said defiantly in my head. "Yes but you forget I am in control of this body and I make the decisions. My 'brother' recently tried to beat me for getting higher than him on a game which I didn't even become the best on. He then died because of an electrical shock. I am now talking to Mew the new species Pokémon and have been invited to a different world. Know why would I turn that down." I said a little frustrated. "Est-il ressembler je m'inquiète? Parce que je ne faites pas, peuvent tous votre lard brûlure (Does it look like I care? Because I don't, may all your bacon burn)." '_And may you never get any tail_.' It said back.

'_**You know you look like you're insane. I of course know your not but you should probably talk in your head when talking to 'The Voice' In your**_** head.**' Mew said amusement creeping into his voice. '**_And by the sound of it you want to go to the other world.'_ **He finished.

"Yes." I said simply as a round sphere opened up before me. Not the classic 'Portal with glowing symbols and looks totally awesome but should really be this perfect' it was a sphere with its surface fluctuating and that was it. "A physical manifestation of the portal, simply to tell others where it is otherwise no-one would find it." I stated as I walked inside. It seemed to try and resist me for a moment and I caught Mews worried glance when suddenly it gave way and I fell through.

* * *

This is only the beginning of the story I swear. To those who want to see the other stories update you may have to wait a little, I got an idea from a reviewer as to what to do next but I'm working it through in my head. I still can't believe I have over 2000 total views for my stories, I am really happy at that so thank you everyone who has supported me.


	2. What was that meant to do?

Me: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of this story. This is a test for me considering I haven't written a story like this before. So please review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy. Now on to the disclaimer.

Ben: MagykFyre doesn't own anything about Pokemon. He only owns his own OC's, oh and the songs those he wrote himself so he has permissions over them.

Me: *Gives Mew a cookie* Happy now

Mew: COOKIE, MINE ALL OF IT *noms into cookie*.

Ben: Uhh, that was weird.

Me: You can say that again, not literally.

* * *

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

'_That other voice in my head'_

"**Translated Pokespeak"**

_'**Others thinking to me**'_

'Statistics (pokedex like)'

* * *

I woke up... and nothing happened. I was kind of expecting _something_ to happen but you know, can't have everything. 'Cause in movies you get the person waking up in a military base chained up and they have to find there way out. That kind of would be funny. '_Are you suicidal or something. We are in a warzone and you want to wake up in a military base, chained up and have to ESCAPE?_' The voice said incredulous. I ignored it for the moment taking stock of what was around me.

To put it simply, trees, trees and more trees. Specifically trees with leaves, so deciduous trees. The grass was a more vivid shade of green than I was used and small dew drops were on some of them, but it didn't really matter. The sky was blue and clear of clouds, seen through the leaves that is. A small breeze was passing through the forest it seemed. And a small warmth was pressing against my chest. I shifted slightly and the warmth pressed against me harder, almost snuggling against me.

I looked down to see it was the Mew from before. 'Still think it is a hallucination.' I thought to the Voice. '_So you got the hang of speaking in your head... that was fast. Besides this could be a very lucid hallucination.'_ It finished being stubborn about the matter. 'Yea just a bit like pain in dreams, it doesn't happen or at least it shouldn't. The body can't simulate pain in a dream, it can stimulate fear alright but not pain. Otherwise you could die of shock in your sleep when there was nothing wrong with you. And speaking in my head isn't very hard I just say what I want to say, a bit like when I'm reading.' I retorted as I continued to watch the Mew. He was so cute when sleeping.

As I watched the Mew began to glow and he started coughing. I didn't know what to do, I wasn't exactly an expert on Pokémon anatomy, so I lightly patted his back to try and help. Soon afterwards the glow intensified and I nearly missed the puff of blue powdery like smoke that was expelled out of his mouth and floated INTO MY FACE. I took a deep breath by accident and all the powder rushed down my throat. 'What sorcery is this?' I thought trying to put a positive spin on this. '_I don't take any pleasure from this but, I told you so. Oh and that powder shouldn't be so dry because its been inside a living being, just sayan.' _The voice muttered triumphantly at the start and laughed at the end at his joke.

A warm sensation started around my lungs, you know a sort of warmness that you get. A bit like being near a fire. Except it kept getting warmer and warmer until it felt like it war burning me. This sensation spread out across my body, focusing on my key organs and Trachea. I was struggling to breath. I had the urge to clutch at my throat but I didn't because that could limit my limited airflow even further because of the compression. My body began jerking slightly as I struggled to get as much air into my lungs as I could. This in turn woke Mew.

'_**Huh, wats goooing ooon. I needz 5 more mins meema [1].'**_I heard Mew mutter, I would have laughed at the absurdity of what he just said but I kind of couldn't. My body started jerking harder as less and less oxygen was getting to my brain and body. This threw Mew off my body and caused him to wake up fully. He looked around for a second and saw me struggling to breath. I swear there was a small blue light being reflected off his green eyes but I couldn't be sure. '_**Oh shit. Dat's not**_** good.**' He said worried.

'No shit shirlock.' I thought in my head as I closed my eyes to conserve some of the energy I had left. Simply because there was less electricity/energy being used to create and transfer electrical signals from my eyes to my brain through my nervous system.

'**_I had a feeling this was going to happen. Or at least something like this. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon, I mean it usually takes weeks for my body to even prepare this. Let alone give it up... I probably can help you get through this but this might not leave everything the_ same.**' He muttered. I could feel the sadness and regret coming off him, he didn't want to have to do this, he didn't think this would happen at all.

'Please, just do it.' I begged mentally, the pain having spread to my whole body and it was getting worse. My blood felt like it was boiling, I couldn't breath and my flesh felt like it was melting off my bones. Anything would be relief. I managed to cracked open my eyes just as Mew started.

He was surrounded by a lighter blue aura, a bit like psychic except stronger. He snapped his arms out to the side and my top vanished, I couldn't really care at this point. He then moved both arms to my chest, one above my heart and another at my solar plexus. _'**E**_**_sse exaltabitur_****.**' He muttered and the glow strengthened, a pulse of energy washed through my body and the pain spiked horrendously for a moment. _**'S**_**_is tranquillitas' _**He had moved his hands to both of my shoulders and another wave of energy swept through me, I swear everything got a little larger but the pain started to fade. _**'Sis felix' **_He continued, his hands were at my hips at that time. Another wave of energy pulsed through my body and my throat loosened up and I gasped for a breath of air. **_'esse sani'_ **His hands had moved to my neck, a weaker pulse of energy rolled through my body the pain almost subsided. I started to drift into unconsciousness.

He muttered one last thing before I drifted out of consciousness but I didn't manage to catch it. I think his hands were at my temples but I couldn't be sure.

* * *

-Undefinable period of time later (3 days 5 hours 13 minutes and 11 seconds)-

"Uhh. Seriously, what happened." I groaned as I awoke. I started to sit up when I noticed a weight on my chest area, starting around my neck and seeming to curl around my right leg. I quickly moved my hands to support the body to find it covered in soft velvety fur. Fully sitting up I saw it was Mew pressed up against me. Mew also seemed to be larger than before, managing to reach from my neck to lower leg rather than neck to upper leg. He was so peaceful and relaxed. '_So he trusts you. Who cares?'_ The Voice said in my head, I just rolled my eyes and ignored it.

Suddenly a Thunder bolt zapped the are next to me, blackening it and delivering me a small shock to the side nearest the bolt. I looked over and saw a Shinx standing beside one of the trees and an Eevee the other side. "**Put the Mew down.**" He, it seemed, growled at me. It had probably mistaken me for a poacher or someone on the opposite side of this war.

"**Do as he says human and no-one will have to get hurt.**" The Eevee also growled at me, hatred dripping from his voice, of course not literally. Especially at the word human. I didn't want to let Mew go to these people, especially after they have been threatening me. I was also a little annoyed at them for threatening me before asking why I was here and shit. You know, the don't move hands up regime in most movies. Suddenly my shoulder started burning for no apparent reason and a mark appeared on my shoulder, a double helix - the DNA symbol, except it seemed to be made out of fur for some reason, pink fur. On Mews shoulder a mark appeared as well, changing the colour of the fur it formed a Ying Yang symbol in black and white.

I heard Mew gasp as he was shocked into wakefulness. 'I have noticed that you, meaning the Voice. Haven't been very active lately. Care to explain?' I said mentally to the voice in my head but it remained silent. A shadow ball flew past the left side of my face.

"**We will say it one last time. Put the Mew down human scum.**" The Eevee continued to growl at me. His body stance showed the utmost hostility towards me. Mews eyes snapped open at the last 2 words. He turned round and hissed, he fucking hissed. And jeez was that hiss scary. Instantly their hostility dropped and they became apologetic. That hiss though. Suddenly the stats thing came up again:

Eevee - The evolutionary Pokémon. Height: 2 foot 2 inches (from head to tail)

Name: Sylva Shadowheart. Chosen Evolution: Umbreon

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Stats: High special, high HP, low defence, low attack.

Trainer: Not applicable

Shinx - The Flash Pokémon. Height: 2 foot 5 (from head to tail)

Name: Tonitrua Evolution: Luxio

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Stats: High special, medium HP, medium defence, low attack.

Trainer: Not applicable

End Pokémon analysis

'_Well at least that one was a bit more informative than the last one I have to admit._' The Voice said. '_And I can't really use the 'Its a hallucination anymore' excuse anymore can I?'_ It asked seeming a little downcast. 'No you can't. Now let's see what is going on.'

"Why exactly were you two attacking me, Sylva and Tonitrua?" The two of them looked at me agape. Tonitrua tried to from words but it just left him looking like a gaping fish.

"**And exactly how do you know our names?**" Sylva managed to get out after a minute. '_**That is a good point, how did you know I was male when most think I'm**_** female?**' Mew questioned.

"Uhh... I plead the fifth." I say looking for a way out of this, I just had a feeling that being a living Pokedex wasn't such a good idea to tell other.

'**_So your a living Pokedex [2] are you. That's_ COOL.**' Mew shouted whizzing around me. I however facepalmed at forgetting that Mew was psychic and therefore would be able to read my thoughts. The other 2 just stared at me and Mew. '_**Oh and I don't believe we have introduced**_** properly.**' He said suddenly becoming formal. '_**My species is Mew as you should be able to tell and my name is Novus, what's**_** yours?**' He asked me.

"My name is Ben." I said. Quickly afterwards my vision went and I could hear someone.

"Scout over to base, I repeat Scout over to base. I have located the targets, the Shinx and Eevee. However, I have encountered a problem..." The voice started.

"No time for problems just neutralise the target and capture any accomplices." Another voice said commandingly.

"Well OK. But don't come shouting at me when one of them has friends in high places and they get angry at us." He said as my vision came back. I heard a rustling in the bushes to my left, I turned my head and I saw a barrel of some sort of gun poking out of the bushes. "No." I whispered as it fired.

* * *

The latin words were 'Be safe, be calm, be happy, be healthy.' And now you know his name. I am taking (some) OC sugestions so please review if you want your OC in this story. I am also looking for a Beta reader for this story so PM me if you want to Beta.

[1] Meema is what younger Pokémon usually call their mothers.

[2] This will be explained later, as in how he can do this. And by living Pokedex it means that when he sees a Pokémon then he can see its stats and stuff, the more detail it has the closer the person is to him/her/it [2a]

[2a] Factors of this are: overall friendship, base friendship [2ai], type of Pokeball (if captured), win/lose ratio (1 win / 0 losses in Ben's case against Sylva and Tonitrua), the level of the Pokémon compaired to the amount of experience the trainer has and how much the Pokémon divulge unknowingly/knowingly.

For example:

Ben Sylva. Overall friendship 0. Base friendship 0. Type of Pokeball (not captured), win/lose ratio 1 to ben/0 to sylva, equal level compaired to experience of trainer/person, Sylva has no clue that he is divulging anything at all so has no protection. Therefore Ben can see lots about him without knowing him.

Ben Novus (chapter 1). Overall friendship 0. Base friendship 0. Type of Pokeball (not captured), win/lose ratio 0/0, Novus is a higher level compaired to the amount of trainer experience Ben has (*cough* none *cough*). Novus knows almost all of what he divulges to others (he is a psychic after all). Therefore Ben couldn't see much on the first try.


End file.
